


is it ur turn? is it mine?

by trilimy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, klance are exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilimy/pseuds/trilimy
Summary: Lance finds himself grateful that there's someone else who can't sleep when he can't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from ilusm by gnash  
> forgive me for not knowing how to tag and not knowing how to write

It's the middle of the night that's only considered such because they try to keep some semblance of acting like everything's okay when it's not, it hasn't been since they plunged into a wormhole that took them light years away from the place they call home. It's the middle of the night and Lance knows why he's here, Keith knows why Lance is here, but the universe is still mulling over the logic of two boys who were ripped apart and forced together again, trying to figure out what that means.

"Can't sleep?" Keith asks, already awake, not questioning why Lance came to him out of the four other people on the castle ship. You don't have much of a choice out in space.

Lance's chuckle in response is humourless, though it tries not to be; tries to hide it. "Y'know. The usual. I knew that you'd be up anyway."

It goes unspoken, but there's tension in the air. That's what happens when you can't help but remember how things used to be. Sometimes you can't help but want that again.

Keith hums in reply as Lance ventures further into Keith's room and the door slides shut behind him so the room is dimmer and darker than it had been before. Lance glances down at Keith who's sat upon his bed, knife in his hand and too many thoughts in his head. "Gonna give me a warm welcome?" Lance says this with a smirk. It's not the usual one, it's the one he uses when he's trying to feign normalcy.

Keith sets his dagger aside and pats the spot beside him on his bed. "Have a seat," he says, turning towards Lance as he heaves himself onto the spot beside Keith. He's always taking up space, being louder than he needs to be, putting himself out there. It's one of the things that first drew Keith towards this boy who carries around and displays overconfidence like it's the only thing he's got. Now he finds it comforting in a place that's silent more than half of the time.

"What was it?" Keith finds himself wondering, tone soft, looking down at Lance sprawled out on his mattress, at once a familiar and an unfamiliar sight.

Lance's breath in and out in the following moment breaks the quiet like a crack of thunder would, just subdued. Keith doesn't goad him, just gives him his time to think through what he wants to say, following the turn of his head to lock his gaze with Keith's.

"I've just been-" pause, "kinda scared lately..." Keith can practically hear the tears welling up in Lance's eyes and doesn't have to look to know he's clutching at the hem of his shirt.

Keith grapples for a moment with what to say. "I know that it feels hopeless right now after what's happened.... I know that you miss Earth and  you miss your family," Lance's breath hitches, "And I know that it feels like sometimes you're never gonna get all that back, but I guess that-" he falters, "I guess that you just have to keep doing what you have to do with the hope that you  _are_ gonna get it back, and it'll be so good when you do." He says this last bit with as much conviction as he can, even as his voice fails him and he can hear the crack in his speech. Keith pauses before quietly adding, "Even if it seems like it won't happen, you have to convince yourself that it will."

Lance has stayed silent up until now throughout Keith's rambling. Keith sees him flick his eyes from where they were resting on the wall over onto him. "Thanks for the pep talk, buddy," he chuckles.

"You're ruining the moment." Keith acts offended, but he knows that Lance brushing it off means he's okay for now. He knows it helped.

"Yeah, whatever, mullet." He worms his way down the bed so his head is resting on the pillows. "Lay down with me?"

Keith tries not to let himself act surprised, tries not to let a bit of that shock slip into his gaze, but he knows that Lance sees it, however brief the look in his eyes lasted. Lance huffs, "You don't have to make it weird."

Keith rolls his eyes, but lays down anyway. "I'm not making it weird. We just, uh, never talked about it. _Us_ ," he amends.

"I figured that you didn't want to. Y'know, you got kicked out and didn't see me until months later, pretending that you didn't know who I was at first," Keith feels something crawling up his throat, "That really fucking sucked," Lance laughed, though Keith could taste how bitter it was, never once taking his eyes off the boy facing him. "We never talked about what we were after."

The only reason that Keith finds himself staring at Lance's mouth is because he can't bring himself to look him in the eyes. At least that's what he tells himself. "I never knew how to ask."

"So ask now."

Lance is too close. Lance is always too close, taking up space, being louder than he needs to be, putting himself out there. It drew Keith to him, distracting him then, distracting him now.

He braces himself for what he's about to say. "What are we?" he croaks like something's blocking the words from coming out. Keith finally manages to raise his eyes to Lance's own as he says this. He owes him that.

"I still want it, if you do," Lance speaks softly, voice barely a whisper, almost like he doesn't want Keith to hear him, but he still does. He's always managed to hear Lance, loud and clear.

Keith's answer is immediate in the way that it's breathless and rushed. "I do."

This hangs in the air for a few seconds, balanced in the space between them, waiting for someone to grab it.

"What is this, a marriage proposal?"

Keith blows out a breath, feeling his cheeks warming slightly despite trying to act like he's not the least bit embarrassed, a reaction that Lance often pulls out of him. He's not going to call Lance on it. Overconfidence manifests itself when it needs to. Keith can only smile and laugh when Lance does the same, curling up slightly, letting his eyes close, knocking his forehead against Lance's.

Lance feels a leg tangle with his own, a bit surprised at Keith. The cover of night makes you braver. He takes this as an invitation to shift closer, which in turn surprises Keith as he inches closer, draping his arm across the dip in Keith's side. "Remember back at the Garrison when I used to sneak into your dorm?"  The smirk in Lance's voice makes itself known.

"My roommate fucking hated you," Keith murmurs, nothing but fond.

"Yeah, he sure did. That was half of the fun though."

"Because I'm sure it would have been really fun if he had ratted us out." Keith can only roll his eyes at Lance's sheepish expression. It's still fond.

"It was worth it, though." Lance's breath is ghosting over Keith's skin now. _He's too close, he's too close, he's always too close-_ "Tell me if I should stop," Lance whispers, no need for his voice to be louder when he's inches away from Keith's face. He's close enough to see when Keith swallows anything he was about to say.

Their noses knock as the space between them lessens; they were never the most graceful, not that it mattered to them. "Last chance," Lance breathes out against Keith's mouth. It's Keith that takes the last step forward, brushing his lips against Lance's and thinking  _oh, I remember this_ as the distance between them is closed.

They fall back into a rhythm that neither one of them really forgot, lips sliding together, heads tilting a bit, softer and gentler than they remember it being. This changes the exact moment that Keith takes Lance's bottom lip between his teeth, biting down and drawing it out. Lance breathes out as Keith works over his jaw and neck. Lance is caught up in this for approximately 2.3 seconds before he jolts away from Keith's mouth, resulting in a very confused Keith and a slightly out of breath Lance looking down at him. At some point they somehow managed to maneuver themselves so that Lance's back is against the bed, head pushed up against the pillows, Keith's body pressed against his on top.

Catching his breath, Lance looks down at Keith with wide eyes, bordering on frantic when he says, "What if someone sees marks!? What do I say?"

Keith snorts. "I don't know if you've realized this, Lance, but it wouldn't be very hard to put two and two together. Allura's not exactly drooling over you. Pidge wouldn't have to deduce much to figure it out.  _She knows everything_ ," he teases.

"Y-yeah, okay, b-but-"

"You worry too much." Keith smiles as he surges forward, presses his lips against Lance's before he can protest. This does wonders in making Lance melt under Keith, sinking further into the mattress, loose-limbed and more relaxed.

"I guess you're right." He pauses. "Y'know, I never actually told Hunk or Pidge about you."

"Wait, really?" Keith can't help but sound surprised. "Not even Hunk? He's your best friend."

"I guess it never came up and I didn't really feel like talking about it anyway. I was basically in mourning for a while. He asked, but I never explained."

"Mourning? Sounds kind of dramatic." Keith raises an eyebrow even though Lance can't see it, but the derision is in his tone as well.

"Hey! You were my first boyfriend, I never really got over you," Lance pouts.

Keith can't help the laughter that bubbles up from his throat. "That's cute." He smiles against Lance's chest before pushing himself up to look at his face. It's definitely worth it to see the spots of blush that climb their way up Lance's neck and onto his face. "Yeah, whatever," he sputters as he turns his face into the pillows. This just serves to make him even cuter.

Keith lays his head back down, feeling Lance's lungs fill with air underneath, feeling like he's a boat on an ocean drifting up and down. It's overcast and drizzling rain, but he feels safe knowing that the ocean promises to prevent him from capsizing.

He can feel Lance's hands in his hair and Lance's heart in his ear and he feels the kind of safe he used to feel back at the Garrison, Lance managing to slip into his room at night and staying with him until the morning. He wishes that he could bottle up this feeling.

Keith can feel Lance's breathing slow, synchronizing with his own breaths, the waves of the ocean a gentle roll as the boat rocks with them. He presses his face into Lance's chest, his arms looped snugly around his body, finally feeling like sleep will come to him tonight.

They fall asleep listening to the other's breath in a mostly silent room on a mostly silent ship in the vastness of space. Two boys who were ripped apart and forced back together, reconciled.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading and giving feedback or kudos if you'd like  
> hmu on tumblr or twitter @trilimy and talk to me about voltron!!


End file.
